At the present time boats are launched, in most cases, from trailers. These trailers are backed down ramps until the boat becomes mostly buoyant, and the boat is then driven off. When loading the boat back onto the trailer, the process in reversed. This process allows the high-speed wheel bearings to be submerged in water (fresh or salt) twice for each boating day. This exposure to water deteriorates the high-speed bearings of the wheels unless frequent repacking of the bearings is performed. This maintenance procedure needs to be much more frequently performed in the case of salt water launchings.